


Doubts and oaths

by TessRinglet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And pass me the tissue box please, Deckerstar wedding ficlet, F/M, Sappy mood, Take that tooth-rotting fluff away, They are so in love I can't even, Wedding Jitters, You’ve been fairly warned, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessRinglet/pseuds/TessRinglet
Summary: Lucifer gets wedding jitters. Luckily, the bride knows him well enough to say exactly what he needs to hear.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Doubts and oaths

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Deckerstar wedding (that will probably never happen on the show) short one shot I needed to get out of my system. Enjoy!

Here he is, after many challenging years and heartbreaks, getting ready to marry the woman he loves more than anything in the whole bloody universe.

Yet, the dread and self-doubt are still coursing through Lucifer’s veins, unwanted and intrusive, cruelly disrupting what is supposed to be the brightest day of his entire existence.

Linda had warned him that this might happen, but he didn’t listen.  _ Wedding jitters, me?  _ Lucifer had told her, affronted, ignoring the look in her wise eyes and that knowing smile.  _ I’m the Devil, darling, remember? _

Indeed, he is. The Devil, who’s about to drag Chloe down with him, deep into the inky-dark, eternal void.

Lucifer can  _ feel _ her sudden presence behind him, even before the rest of his senses have a chance to catch up on the slightest rustle of her dress, or the familiar scent he would never fail to spot among endless others.  _ The Detective. _

He shuts his eyes, white-knuckled fists holding tightly onto the chair in front of him.  _ I don’t know if I can do this, Chloe,  _ sits heavily on the edge of his tongue, ready to spill and poison their perfect moment. The silence stretches.

“Lucifer,” she says softly, placing her delicate fingers on his tense shoulder, warmth seeping through the shirt at the touch, “I know you are nervous and scared, doubtful, even. It’s alright. You don’t have to say anything, just listen.”

He lets her speak, silent, hoping against all hope that she would manage to calm the raging storm inside of him, the same way she’s always done.

“You see, the truth is, I feel like we’ve already been married for a long, long time.” Chloe doesn’t sound angry or disappointed, as Lucifer had secretly feared, on the opposite - she seems absolutely calm and content, soothing him with her confidence and infinite kindness. “There was a short, painful period during which I wasn’t sure if I could ever accept you,” her voice trembles slightly, and Chloe has to take a slow, deep breath before continuing, “The next thing I know - I’m embracing everything in you, the whole package. The Devil and the Angel, with all that crazy stuff in between. I chose to be with you then and there, Lucifer, to love you with all my heart because I simply couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.  _ That _ was the moment I married you.  _ That  _ was the moment I said my vows without even realizing it. Nothing either of us can say or do now will change that. Today is just a formality, a celebration for our friends and family,” she pauses briefly, adding, “You are _ mine. _ ”

Lucifer finally dares to open his eyes, grinning with mischief and turning around to face Chloe. He is fully prepared to say something among the lines of  _ feeling rather possessive today, aren’t we? _ , but the words never make it out of his mouth. 

What he sees takes his breath away. There, right in front of him, stands the most beautiful woman, no,  _ creature, _ in the world, the likes and the soul of which no one could ever compare to, not even the angels in Heaven - and he would know. For a second, Lucifer thinks that it’s simply impossible to be this beautiful, full of light, so… pure. And  _ his. _

She is undeniably, forever, his, whether he dares to take her or not.

“Well, in that case,” Lucifer clears his throat, shaking off the remains of the shock, “let’s finish it and get to the best part of any wedding night, shall we? And by that I mean the cake, Detective, not what you thought!” 

Chloe chuckles and rolls her eyes, unsuccessfully feigning annoyance at his antics.

Everything in Lucifer burns with the desire to help his future wife feel as jubilant as he does.

But, it seems, there’s no need - if the smile threatening to split her face into halves is anything to go by, at this moment Chloe already is the happiest she’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Lucifer, don't profit, please don't sue me, yada-yada.
> 
> Fun fact: this fic turned out to be 664 words completely by accident and I just couldn’t resist bringing it up to 666.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
